What kind of love?
by Takari95
Summary: What kind of love would let us bleed away? [Reto para HikariCaelum del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Este fic está escrito para HikariCaelum en respuesta al reto que planteó en el Foro Proyecto 1-8. Los personajes de Digimon no son míos así como tampoco me pertenece la canción en la que está basado. Por si alguien quiere saberlo, la canción se llama "What kind of love?" y es del grupo Avantasia. Lo único que pertenece es la trama del fic.**

**-What kind of love?-**

─¿Qué haces, T.K.? – aquella voz dulce lo sacó del estado de ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido durante las últimas tres horas. Al alzar la cabeza se percató de que estaba terriblemente solo en la cafetería de la universidad y de que el camarero lo miraba rogando que se marchara de una vez para poder cerrar. Ante él, estaba Kari, su pelo cobrizo relucía bajo la luz del crepúsculo que entraba por las grandes ventanas de la cafetería. La muchacha iba cargada con su portátil y una bolsa que colgaba en su hombro. El rubio tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la tierra definitivamente y darse cuenta de que ante él la mesa estaba cubierta de papeles escritos a mano por él. Muchos de aquellos escritos no eran más que frases sueltas, recuerdos que habían acudido a su mente y que había apuntado para no olvidar.

─Esto… – el chico se encogió de hombros antes de hundir el rostro entre las manos. Verlo ante sus ojos era mucho peor, todas aquellas frases desordenadas, formando un completo caos del que no podría salir. ¡Maldito bloqueo del escritor! Miró a Kari que había tomado una de las páginas que estaban desperdigadas de cualquier manera en la pequeña mesa. En ese momento, la chica leyó e hizo la pregunta fatal.

─¿Cuándo tienes que entregarlo terminado? – Hacía días que había estado huyendo de todo y de todos, no podía permitirse tener ningún tipo de distracción, o de lo contrario, no terminaría su próximo libro para la fecha que había acordado con el editor. Y, eso, suponía el fin de su carrera como escritor casi antes de que ésta hubiese empezado.

─Tengo apenas un mes – murmuró el muchacho sin ánimo mientras empezaba a recoger, incómodo bajo la mirada insistente del camarero. Kari esperó pacientemente y en silencio a que él terminara de meter en su mochila todos los papeles y algún que otro lápiz que encontró en medio de aquel maremágnum. La castaña siguió a su amigo fue de la cafetería, una suave brisa otoñal les acarició el rostro y T.K. respiró hondo.

─¿Sobre qué estás escribiendo ahora? – preguntó la muchacha al ver a su amigo un poco más relajado, tomar el aire después de pasarse toda la tarde sentado en la cafetería le estaba sentando bien.

─Estoy escribiendo sobre nuestra segunda aventura al Mundo Digimon – repuso él mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules mientras empezaba a caminar para salir de la universidad.

─El otro libro sobre nuestras aventuras infantiles fue un éxito y lo escribiste enseguida, ¿por qué éste te está costando más? – cuestionó la muchacha. El rubio se pasó la mano por el pelo, resopló y afirmó con la cabeza. Tenía que admitir que Kari tenía razón el primer libro lo había escrito en un tiempo récord hacía unos años mientras estudiaba en la secundaria. Tuvo suerte y consiguió que se lo publicaran y que además consiguiera un buen nivel de ventas. Sin embargo, desde que había empezado a ir a la universidad, parecía que su mente se había quedado bloqueada. Aquello lo frustraba porque recordaba la facilidad con la que las palabras salían de su bolígrafo para imprimirse en el papel, lo bien que concordaban las oraciones, como las emociones que había sentido pisando el Mundo Digital eran plasmadas allí. No obstante, escribir sobre la segunda aventura no estaba siendo tan fácil. Tal vez, fuera porque los personajes ya no eran los mismos. Tal vez, fuera porque cuando la vivió ya no era tan niño y ya no tenía la misma ilusión. Tal vez…

─No sé el porqué, Kari – dijo finalmente después de meditar la respuesta.

─No me gusta verte así de apagado, T.K.

─¿Cómo quieres que esté? Se me acaba el tiempo – susurró T.K. abatido. El chico se detuvo y ella también paró de caminar.

─¿Sabes qué? – T.K. alzó la cabeza, le daba miedo escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Kari. Por lo visto, a la chica se le estaba pegando parte de la locura propia de su hermano y cada vez tenía ideas más alocadas –No me mires así – pidió ella al darse cuenta de la mirada de T.K. El rubio sonrió, le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que Kari siempre supiese en qué estaba pensando.

─Está bien, no te miro así – dijo él invitándola a continuar.

─He decidido que voy a ayudarte, si quieres.

─¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? – preguntó T.K. ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado intentado adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga.

─Te ayudaré a escribir, recopilaremos nuestros recuerdos y puede que así puedas escribirlos mejor, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó con una sonrisa. T.K. pestañeó un par de veces considerando la propuesta de Kari y al fin sonrió de oreja a oreja. Avanzó hasta situarse junto a ella, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la estrechó contra él.

─¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – Kari sonrió también, se sonrojó levemente y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-.-.-

T.K. caminó deprisa por el oscuro apartamento hasta llegar a la puerta, allí se encontró a Kari que lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tras la charla del día anterior habían quedado en reunirse por las tardes en su casa para reunir recuerdos para el libro. La hizo pasar hasta su habitación donde el suelo enmoquetado estaba repleto de folios a medio escribir. El rubio se tiró al suelo y Kari tomó un cojín y también se sentó en la moqueta.

─¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó él.

─¿Qué te parece por el principio? – dijo ella. T.K. tomó un bolígrafo y fue apuntando ideas a medida que él y Kari hablaban sobre su estancia en el Mundo Digimon. Lo primero que tuvo que anotar fue su llegada al colegio donde se reencontró con Kari y conoció a Davis.

─¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste aquel día? – el rubio alzó la cabeza dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─¿Te acuerdas de cuándo volviste?

─Claro, me sentaron a tu lado – respondió T.K. sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Kari.

─Pues aquel día me dijiste algo importante – el rubio se acarició la barbilla intentando recordar algo importante que le hubiese dicho a Kari. Suspiró porque no recordaba nada que fuera excesivamente relevante. Que él recordase, lo más interesante de aquel día fue la reacción de Davis al ver que él se llevaba tan bien con Kari, menudos celos.

─Lo único que recuerdo es que Davis casi me mata – mencionó el chico, riendo.

─Está bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa –. De todas maneras, tampoco era tan, tan importante.

─¿No me vas a refrescar la memoria? – Kari se quedó muda. T.K. la miraba en ese momento intensamente, casi sin pestañear. No estaba riendo pero tampoco estaba serio. La chica enrojeció un poco y nuevamente sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban. Se llevó una mano al pecho, no entendía por qué le pasaba aquello cuando trataba algún tema un poco más íntimo o cercano con T.K. desde el último año de secundaria. Ignoró aquella sensación y habló –. Dijiste… que estaba guapa.

─Era la verdad – dijo T.K. esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Kari bajó la cabeza sin saber adónde mirar y pronto cambió de tema – Por cierto, ¿no está tu madre en casa hoy?

─No, últimamente pasa poco tiempo en casa, está trabajando mucho – Kari miró a T.K. y aunque no podía ver bien sus ojos supo que éstos se habían oscurecido un poco. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que apreciaba T.K. a su madre, lo mucho que le gustaba a su mejor amigo el contacto humano y no le extrañaría nada que estos últimos días se hubiera sentido muy solo. Se sentó más cerca de él y observó por encima de su hombro lo que estaba escribiendo. Poco a poco, fueron reconstruyendo los primero días de aquel segundo viaje, como los nuevos elegidos encontraron sus digi-eggs y como los suyos estaban juntos cuando los encontraron. T.K. incluso apuntó la emoción que sintieron ambos al ver por primera vez a Patamon y Gatomon convertidos en Pegasusmon y Nefertimon, respectivamente.

Era tarde cuando T.K. acompañó a Kari a su casa pero cuando la dejó allí la muchacha notó que el parecía estar mucho más alegre, mucho más él. Sintió como si aquel encuentro y los futuros que se iban a producir estuvieran avivando la esperanza en T.K., la esperanza de terminar a tiempo un libro que, posiblemente, le iba a abrir las puertas del mundo editorial.

-.-.-

─Gracias por venir todos los días, Kari – dijo T.K. entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas de té. Era domingo y Kari había aparecido en su casa nada más después de comer para seguir con el trabajo. Ahora mismo, la chica estaba pasando un dedo por los libros que T.K. tenía perfectamente colocados en la estantería de su habitación. De entre todos ellos, sacó uno en particular, lo hojeó y sonrió. Aquel libro lo había leído por lo menos tres veces y le seguía encantando. Aquel era el libro de su primera aventura por el Mundo Digimon y le encantaba el capítulo en el que ella y Angewomon vencían a Myostismon. A su vez, aquel capítulo la entristecía mucho ya que le recordaba la muerte de Wizardmon.

─Ya te he dicho que no tienes que agradecérmelo… ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado?

─Pues… Oye, Kari, antes de seguir, tengo que hacerte una pregunta…

─¿De qué se trata? – preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a él y tomaba entre sus manos una de las tazas de té.

─Mira – le dio el papel en el que él iba apuntando todo lo que recordaban –. ¿Sabes qué es lo que sigue?

La chica miró el folio pero volvió a dejarlo en el suelo. Se levantó con cuidado de no derramar el té, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó allí de pie mirando a lo lejos.

─Tienes que incluir ese capítulo, T.K.

─Pero, si te incomoda puedo saltarlo y ya está, Kari. No quiero hacerte recordar algo que no quieres recordar…

─El Mar Oscuro va a seguir existiendo aunque no lo incluyas en tu libro y voy a seguir temiendo a la Oscuridad. Pero, para mí ese capítulo es importante y… me gustaría que lo contaras desde tu punto de vista…

T.K. se levantó y se aproximó a ella. Le tocó un brazo pero ella no se movió, siguió mirando al frente.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─A mí, me gustaría… saber…

─¿El qué?

─Lo que pensaste aquel día…

─¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – T.K. se sentía extraño en esos momentos, tenía a Kari delante de él, podría abrazarla sin apenas estirar los brazos y, sin embargo, había algo que lo detenía. Aquel día lo recordaría perfectamente el resto de su vida porque fue ese día justamente el día en que le gritó a Kari que Tai no estaría siempre ahí para protegerla. Aquel día estuvo a punto de perderla pero por suerte los sentimientos que compartían hicieron posible que sus mundos se conectaran y el pudiese cruzar a por ella. Kari cerró los ojos, nuevamente aquella sensación estaba despertando en ella, los latidos acelerados, los sonrojos, el cosquilleo que sentía donde T.K. la estaba tocando en el brazo. De alguna manera, sentía que necesitaba conocer lo que T.K. pasó aquel día. Muchas veces, habían estado hablando de sus propios sentimientos pero nunca habían llegado a hablar sobre los de él.

La chica se giró y se encontró con que T.K. la miraba fijamente. La habitación, la casa entera, el mundo entero quedó en silencio cuando se produjo aquel cruce de miradas que dejó a Kari desarmada. Estaba leyendo en los ojos de T.K. como si estuviera leyendo en uno de los folios que había tirados en el suelo. Sus sentimientos. Estaba leyendo en aquellos ojos azules el miedo, el terror, la desazón que el sufrió cuando ella desapareció; la valentía que tuvo que sacar de lo más hondo para cruzar al otro mundo y luchar por ella; el alivio al saber que ella estaba bien…

Los alocados latidos de su corazón y la sangre golpeando sus sienes fueron los sonidos que la devolvieron a la realidad.

─Creo que… yo… tengo… que irme – dijo ella rompiendo el contacto visual con T.K. Él sacudió la cabeza, ¿a qué venía eso de que tenía que irse?

─¿Adónde vas?

─He recordado que había quedado con Yolei que como está estudiando en el otro campus hace mucho que no nos vemos – replicó Kari mientras cogía su bolso y se apresuraba a salir de la habitación. T.K. apenas tuvo tiempo de salir de su cuarto porque cuando alcanzó el pasillo ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

─¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Cuando volvió al interior de la habitación decidió que era hora de escribir las primeras páginas y tal y como le ocurrió dos años antes cuando todavía estaba en secundaria, las palabras surgieron solas, sin forzarlas. Se pasó toda la noche escribiendo y puso especial esmero en el capítulo dedicado a su aventura personal con Kari en el Mar Oscuro, entremezclando los puntos de vista de ambos. Cuando terminó, releyó solamente aquel capítulo y se sorprendió al notar que sus pensamientos y los de Kari parecían complementarse, parecían encajar de manera perfecta como las piezas de un puzzle.

-.-.-

─¡Kari! – llamó T.K. mientras caminaba aquella tarde de vuelta a casa por el campus de la universidad. Ella tardó en girarse pero cuando lo hizo, T.K. se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba directamente – ¿Hoy vas a venir? – preguntó el muchacho con una media sonrisa. Kari acertó a sentir suavemente con la cabeza, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. T.K. se pasó la mano por el pelo, extrañado de la atmósfera enrarecida que se había establecido entre ellos. Pero, si el encuentro ya fue extraño, más lo fue lo que quedaba de tarde. Kari estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo callada sumida en sus pensamientos y cuando T.K. le preguntaba algo ella trataba de contestar con frases cortas y pocas palabras.

El rubio la acompañó a casa y casi no se despidió de ella. Cuando la muchacha subió a su casa, él se volvió a mirarla mientras subía por las escaleras. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kari?

-.-.-

A partir de entonces, encontrarla y quedar con ella se convirtió en una ardua tarea casi imposible de conseguir. T.K. se cansaba de dar vueltas por la universidad sin obtener ni una sola pista del paradero de Kari. Al final, incluso llamaba a Sora, Yolei o Mimi pero ninguna de ellas sabían dónde se encontraba.

Aquella noche, T.K. llegó a casa y la encontró vacía. No había nadie en ella y, a diferencia de los días anteriores, Kari no estaba allí para alegrarla con su sonrisa. Fue hacia su habitación, dejó la mochila en un rincón y se echó en la cama, no tenía ganas de escribir. Cerró los ojos mientras se giraba de lado para mirar la foto que había en su mesita de noche, la foto que se hicieron en la Ciudad de Inicio… Sonrió con amargura observando a aquella pequeña Kari que había en la foto. Sintió una punzada de dolor, el ambiente raro que se creaba cuando estaban cerca estaba empezando a afectarle, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, como si se le estuviera abriendo una herida en el corazón.

El ruido del móvil despertó a T.K. y la voz iracunda de Tai inundó sus oídos en cuanto descolgó.

─¿Qué pasa? – preguntó aturdido. Tai, entre algún que otro insulto, le exigió que le explicara qué demonios le había hecho a Kari para que anduviera por la casa como una alma en pena. T.K. no supo qué decir y Tai finalizó la llamada dejando al rubio descolocado.

-.-.-

─¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó Kari entrando en la habitación de su hermano, había acabado de ducharse en ese instante y había acudido a la habitación del mayor para descubrir a qué se debían los gritos que le había escuchado proferir.

─Con T.K. – repuso Tai de mal humor. Kari palideció instantáneamente ante la sola mención de su mejor amigo. Para Tai no pasó desapercibida la repentina pérdida de color del rostro de su hermana.

─¿Por qué le has llamado? – Tai la miró, desconcertado.

─Por si sabía el motivo por el que estabas así, Kari – Kari se llevó una mano al pecho, al pensar en T.K. sentía un fuerte dolor. ¿Qué clase de sentimientos estaba desarrollando por él? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos podían doler de aquella manera, cómo si tuvieras una herida abierta en el corazón? La muchacha no contestó a la muda pregunta de su hermano y se refugió en sus brazos. Ni ella misma era capaz de decir qué era lo que sentía, había decidido alejarse de T.K. para que aquello no le afectase. Y, sin embargo, estaba arrastrándolo tras ella a aquella situación, estaba haciéndole sangrar cómo estaba sangrando ella.

─Hermano – susurró ella en busca del calor reconfortante de su hermano –. ¿Qué me pasa? – Tai la abrazó con fuerza.

-.-.-

Los siguientes días para T.K. fueron días grises, sin nada que los hiciera especiales, días solitarios, días sin Kari. Se dedicó a escribir lo que le faltaba para terminar el libro y poder entregarlo. Cada noche, cuando amontonaba las páginas escritas volvía a leer el capítulo del Mar Oscuro y sentía a su corazón sangrar al pensar lo lejos que estaba Kari de él en esos momentos. ¿Qué la habría hecho alejarse? No lo sabía. Pero, lo que tenía claro a medida que pasaba el tiempo era que quería estar con ella porque para bien o para mal no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. El recordar todas las aventuras compartidas estaba haciendo surgir sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos que iban más allá de una simple y pura amistad. Pero, ¿ella sería capaz de sentir lo mismo? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Por qué se había alejado?

-.-.-

Finalmente, el día de la entrega había llegado. Ahora ya estaba todo hecho, solo quedaba que el editor le diese el visto bueno pero, por desgracia, eso ya no estaba en sus manos. Había acudido solo a la cita con el editor y solo salió de allí con una leve esperanza de que todo saliese bien.

-.-.-

Unos días más tarde, recibió una llamada y corrió hacia la editorial. La secretaria le entregó un pequeño paquete que llevaba su nombre. Una sola idea surgió en su mente, salió corriendo de la editorial. Tenía que ver a Kari.

Llamó con insistencia a la puerta del apartamento mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Se pasó una mano en la frente secando las gotas de sudor que caían sobre su rostro y cuando miró al frente se dio cuenta de que Kari estaba frente a él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No se lo esperaba.

─He venido a darte esto – dijo T.K., enderezándose. La muchacha salió de su casa y tomó el paquete con sus pequeñas manos. Miró con inseguridad a T.K. antes de abrirlo y éste asintió. Rompió el papel marrón que recubría el objeto y su boca se abrió levemente al ver lo que había entre sus manos.

"_Segunda aventura en el Digimundo"_

_Takeru Takaishi_

─Espero que lo leas y que… entonces… tal vez podamos hablar sobre qué te parece…

Antes de que Kari pudiese contestar ya se había marchado de allí pero ella con el libro aferrado contra su pecho siguió sus pasos y todavía pudo detenerlo en mitad de la escalera.

─¿Por qué has venido a dármelo a mí el primer ejemplar?

─Porque… necesitaba verte…

─T.K., yo…

─No es necesario que hablemos ahora…

─Siento haberme alejado de ti – soltó ella de repente.

─¿Qué?

─Lo siento mucho, T.K.

─¿Por qué te has alejado? No lo entiendo.

─Tenía miedo…

─¿De qué? – Kari suspiró estaba aferrando el libro de T.K. con mucha fuerza entre sus brazos. Estaba sonrojada cuando lo miró a los ojos y lo dijo.

─De mis sentimientos. Yo… después de pasar tardes contigo recordando nuestros momentos… empecé a sentir cosas. Pero, cuando esos sentimientos empezaron a hacerse fuertes me alejé de ti porque tenía mucho miedo, me asusté de… lo que tú me hacías sentir… cuando me mirabas, cuando estábamos juntos – T.K. tragó en seco y se sonrojó violentamente.

─Kari, yo… también he llegado a sentir eso…

─¿Qué? – preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

─Desde la última vez que nos vimos… he pensado mucho en ti y… lo que siento por ti lo he plasmado en el libro. Por eso, he venido a darte el primer ejemplar.

─Yo… tenía miedo porque no sabía qué clase de… amor… sentía hacia ti que me estaba haciendo sufrir tanto. Pero, me he dado cuenta de algo y es que… no era el amor lo que me estaba haciendo sufrir.

─¿Y qué era?

─El miedo a no ser valiente para… decirte que te quiero – dijo ella cada vez en voz más baja –. Y, decirte que quiero arriesgarme e intentar algo, si tú quieres.

T.K. se apoyó en la barandilla, abrumado. Sentía que al dejar vía libre a los sentimientos el dolor que había sentido en el pecho estaba aminorando. Miró a Kari, roja como un tomate, no pudo evitar sonreír. En verdad, él también había sido un cobarde por no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía, había tenido que verla alejarse para empezar a darse cuenta de la falta que le hacía…

─Claro que quiero intentar algo contigo… pero antes debes leer mi libro… Escribir es como mejor expreso mis sentimientos. Si después de leerlo sigues pensando igual sabes dónde encontrarme. Las palabras que hay en ese libro son una confesión hacia ti, es mi manera de decir que… te quiero.

Kari dejó el libro en un escalón, estiró los brazos para rodear el cuello de T.K. y lo besó en los labios. El libro lo iba a leer pero, de momento, le valía el "te quiero" que él había pronunciado.

No necesitaba nada más, ahora se sentía en paz y completa. Los labios de T.K. se movieron sobre los suyos con avidez, bebiendo de ella, buscando eliminar el dolor que habían sentido, cerrando la herida que el miedo había abierto en sus corazones y que los había hecho sangrar, saboreando por primera vez el amor de verdad.

**Hasta aquí llega el fic, HikariCaelum, espero haber cumplido parte de tus expectativas, al menos :) **

**Un abrazo enorme**

**Takari95**


End file.
